The Sims 2: Plane Stuff
A stuff pack made for the Unga Wii version for The Sims 2. This particular one was a launch title for the Unga Wii. It didn't work during release, as The Sims 2 itself wasn't even available for the console at the time. That kind of stuff. More information about Plane Stuff is available here. Unused text The Sims 2: Plane Stuff has all of the base game objects and even of the expansion packs and stuff packs, but the registry entry hides them in-game. As it turns out, the objects were actually taken from a Yurkish post-release debug version of The Sims 2 (debug/technical_portwii2.20101125.145847). When Plane Stuff was ported to the Unga Wii, all the text were ported over to textlist.exe. Some unused object names and other unused text created specifically for the Yurkish versions managed to make it into the executable! *Computer - Mouse The mouse is part of the computer object, but does have animations defined for it. *Hospital - Blue Mess The object that is supposed to be assigned to this name is part of another object. *Accessory - Electronic Guitar You cannot pick up this object normally. The used debug name DOES have *Accessory in it, but is very different otherwise. *Cat Toy - Dusty Mouse That cat toy enters a dusty state after being used by a cat. However, this debug name never comes up. *Effect - Food not in good mood Food can enter this state if something goes wrong, but the debug name never changes, and even then that name would be slightly different. *Car - Social Service - Kid Control Car This NPC car has a different debug name than the one here. Spelobjekt som inte går att köpa Found in the Swedish localization files. Dammig gammal lampa Lampan har på ett oförklarligt sätt varit närvarande vid många viktiga historiska händelser, från antikens krig till förra helgens loppmarknad nere på torget. Många simmar skulle begå desperata handlingar för att komma över den här skatten, men nu har dess makt hamnat i dina händer. Från dess pip strömmar ett mjukt, lila ljus inbjudande... Assigned to object 7506: Dusty old lamp. Musik och dansplakett Den här plaketten visar att ägaren är riktigt, riktigt intresserad av musik och dans. Snyggt jobbat, ägaren till plaketten! Assigned to object 7518: Music and Dance plaque. Brevlåda Brevlåda Assigned to object 1: Mailbox. Helt Otroligt Bor det utomjordingar i ditt kvarter? Vandrar de döda fortfarande omkring på jorden? Kan kunskap om något av det hjälpa dig att leva längre? Tänk dig det otänkbara och späd på din paranoia med Helt Otroligt. Kändisrapporten Vem klär sig i vad och dejtar vem, och vem spelar när mot vem och vinner vad. Kändisrapporten ger dig allt om de senaste stjärnspelarna och stans hetaste DJ:s. ...och hörlurar Om musiken spelar en stor roll i ditt liv bör du läsa varje nummer av ...och hörlurar. Få information om dina favoritartister och dansare, från undergroundunder till storstjärnor. These have a hacker protection built in. pöl pöl Assigned to object 2: puddle. Tidning "Nyheter värda vad du betalat". Evenemang, platsannonser, korsord, med mera. Gratisprenumeration i hela SimCity-området. Assigned to object 3: Newspaper Kategori:Yurkish video games